


You'll Be Safe Here

by ShiroRikiya



Category: AkaKuro - Fandom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Vocalist!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't run away anymore. Because he knows that in his arms he's safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Safe Here

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this story is You'll Be Safe Here by Rivermaya (I highly suggest that you listen to this song while reading)
> 
> So...I was just listening to my old songs that I saved in my laptop and while listening to You'll Be Safe Here the image of Akashi in a crowd listening to Kuroko sing just popped out of nowhere and I just had to write it..
> 
> And Kuroko's in a band in this story XD

He just stood there, slowly blinking, a small smile on his lips and he looked so contented just watching him from afar. 

Everyone around him was jumping up and down, hands raised high up in the air as they sang along with the band playing on the stage. 

He should’ve been annoyed with all the people bumping against him and from all the sweat that clung on him but none of it registered in his mind. In his world, everything was in slow motion. The people that was jumping up and down, the swaying of their hands, the changing of the lights from one color to another. Everything slowed down. 

There is only one person that he could see. The only person that mattered.

Sky blue hair and ocean blue eyes that had drowned him countless of times before. 

Tetsuya.

The only one who could make him smile and fill his empty heart with contentment.

He stood far away from the stage but close enough that he could clearly see the bluenette. 

He was a greedy person. Always wanting more until none was left. But with Tetsuya, no matter how small, he was always content. 

Just like now.

He stood there, in the sea of people, watching Tetsuya from afar as he sang his music. 

Normally, he would’ve wanted more. Wanted to be seen and known that he was there. Wanted to be closer.

Craved.

Demanded.

But his heart right now is at peace. 

Completely contented.

He’s ready now. 

He’s not afraid anymore. 

He can face anything.

The band finished their song and instead of starting on the next one, Tetsuya took hold of the microphone and took a deep breath before speaking. 

Tetsuya closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his eyes were so gentle and a soft smile was on his lips.

“Everyone, thank you for coming to our concert. We are so happy that so many people loves our music. Thank you for loving us. And to each and everyone of you, we love you too.” 

At what Tetsuya said, almost all of the crowd screamed “I love you too!” back and the bluenette smiled again. 

“And now for our last song. I dedicate this for the person who holds my heart. Sei, wherever you are, know that I will always love you. I’ll wait no matter how long, so don’t worry.” 

There were a lot of encouragement from the crowd and eventually the noise died down. 

The band started playing their song. 

Then Tetsuya’s voice filled the whole place.

 

_Nobody knows_  
_Just why we’re here_  
_Could it be faith_  
_Or random circumstance_  
_At the right place_  
_At the right time_  
_Two roads intertwine_

 

He remembers the day they met. How it felt like his senses were being toyed with. How it felt so right meeting the bluenette. And how it felt like their meeting was inevitable.

 

_And if the universe conspired_  
_To meld our lives_  
_To make us_  
_Fuel and fire_  
_Then know_  
_Where ever you will be_  
_So too shall I be_

_Close your eyes_  
_Dry your tears_  
_‘Coz when nothing seems clear_  
_You’ll be safe here_  
_From the sheer weight_  
_Of your doubts and fears_  
_Weary heart_  
_You’ll be safe here_

 

He remembers the first time he cried in front of Tetsuya. It was just too much. Too much doubt about his self. Too much fear from failing. Just too much. He broke down but Tetsuya was there. Wiping his tears away and staying with him. Everything was unclear to him. It felt like everything was a lie but Tetsuya remained to be the only certain thing in his life. 

 

_Remember how we laughed_  
_Until we cried_  
_At the most stupid things_  
_Like we were so high_  
_But love was all that we were on_  
_We belong_

 

He remembers the time he laughed for the first time. Tetsuya was with him and they were laughing at something stupid that Tetsuya did. He had never felt the urge to laugh before. But with Tetsuya, everything felt lighter, everything is easier. The laugh came out of nowhere. It was just a slight tickle at the pit of his stomach and before he knew it, he was laughing out loud. He laughed and laughed then Tetsuya joined in and they laughed until tears streamed down their faces. When they finished laughing, they wiped each others faces. They stared at each other for some time and without thinking about it, he laced their fingers together. He stared at their intertwined hands and thought that they belong with each other. 

 

_And thought the world would_  
_Never understand_  
_This unlikely union_  
_And why it still stands_  
_Someday we will be set free_  
_Pray and believe_

 

Nobody understood him. Nobody understood Tetsuya. Nobody understood the both of them. But they understand each other. They had each other and it was more than enough. 

 

_When the light disappears_  
_And when this world’s insincere_  
_You’ll be safe here_  
_When nobody hears you scream_  
_I’ll scream with you_  
_You’ll be safe here_

 

He couldn’t trust anyone. He knew that everyone was only nice to him because of his status. He knew that they didn’t really care about him. They were only after one thing. He was all alone. He was in darkness but then Tetsuya came and surrounded him with his gentle light. All those times when he was hurting but couldn’t utter a word. Tetsuya saw his pain and took him to a place where no one was around. He screamed out the pain. And Tetsuya screamed with him. 

 

_Save your eyes from your tears_  
_When everything’s unclear_  
_You’ll be safe here_

 

Every time his heart and mind was in turmoil Tetsuya was there to hug him and bring him peace. 

 

_From the sheer weight_  
_Of your doubts and fears_  
_Wounded heart_

_When the light disappears_  
_And when this world’s insincere_  
_You’ll be safe here_

_When nobody hears you scream_  
_I’ll scream with you_  
_You’ll be safe here_  
_In my arms_  
_Through the long cold night_  
_Sleep tight_  
_You’ll be safe here_

 

All those nights that he felt cold and numb, Tetsuya’s arms were wrapped around him tightly. Tetsuya’s arms protected him. It thawed his frozen heart. It gave him pleasant dreams. 

 

 _When no one understands_  
_I’ll believe_

 

When he lost confidence in his self and doubted his being, Tetsuya was there. Always believing in him. Never doubting him. 

 

_You’ll be safe,_  
_You’ll be safe_  
_You’ll be safe here_

 

The ocean blue eyes that he loves is staring right into his own red and gold ones. Tetsuya was staring directly at him. Gentle blue waves drowned his heart. Tetsuya smiled at him. 

 

_Put your heart in my hands_  
_You’ll be safe here_

Tetsuya had always gently held his heart and not even once did he drop it. The bluenette loved him as much as he loved the bluenette. They were each others reason of living. He loves Tetsuya more than anything and he was sure that the bluenette feels the same way. Tetsuya bared out his feeling for him but he still got scared. He felt that he was not ready. He felt unworthy. 

But not anymore. 

He’s not scared anymore. He wont run away anymore. He’s ready for anything. He can face anything. As long as Tetsuya is beside him, nothing will bring him down. He will never doubt again. He will only love. And it will be more than enough.  
He stared back at Tetsuya. And at the same time, they mouthed three words at each other. 

 

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> I just have this idea that deep inside Akashi is just a normal person with a lot of doubt and fears and just covers it all up by being scary. And in this story he and Kuroko is together but along the way his fears got to him and he kind of like ran away and hid from Kuroko but Kuroko understands him and just waits for him to come back. And he did :)
> 
> So I made this..hehe..I'm trash, I know. But you don't have the permission to kill me. (Peace!)


End file.
